


Her Personal Perfect Bastard

by SlitheredFromEden



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, F/M, Jefferson is the Romeo to Emmas Juliet, Lap Sex, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, the balcony scene quotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7160168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlitheredFromEden/pseuds/SlitheredFromEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma's neighbor was perfect perfect. Too perfect. It's starting to become a little suspicious. Her best friend says she has a crush! Like Emma would waste her time on a guy like him! He's a single father to a very bright young girl, but that's beside the point!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Personal Perfect Bastard

**Author's Note:**

> MY VERY FIRST FIC IN OUAT tag! Mad Swan trash, that's me!  
> Enjoy!

"Perfect bastard." Emma cursed underneath her breath as she watched her neighbor talk to her son enthusiastically. "Who does he think he is filling my son's head with his perfect kindness?" 

Emma's neighbor was perfect. Too perfect. It's starting to become a little suspicious. Her best friend says she has a crush! Like Emma would waste her time on a guy like him! He's a single father to a very bright young girl, but that's beside the point! 

Jefferson, his name is. He's always playing, dancing, and singing just to see her smile. Oh, and he cooks! Who does that? Actually cooks in twenty sixteen, nobody Emma knows. 

"Mom!" Her son Henry shouted. "Grace's dad just invited me to play baseball with them." 

"Aren't you supposed to go to your dad's today?" Emma raised an eyebrow. 

"He canceled." Henry's mood went sour. "Plus, he doesn't know how to play baseball or any sport like Jefferson does!" 

Emma wasn't surprised. Neal seemed to always be busy with his new finaceé Wendy. So busy he tends to forget about his son. 

"Alright, you can go." She smiled sympathetically. "Have fun." 

"Come with me, mom." He urged. 

"Nah, kid, I have a new case." She flashed the file. 

"Okay, bye mom!" He bolted out the door. 

Emma sat by the window in her room glancing every once in a while at Jefferson and the kids. A small smile crept on her face. She must been staring because Jefferson tipped an invisible hat with a cute smirk. Emma immediately ducks like a stupid teenager. 

"Emma!" She hears then a few rocks hit against the window. She curses under her breath before facing her doom. The kids were no where in sight, Jefferson stood there with a hand full of pebbles, and an insufferable smirk on his stupid attractive face. 

"Jefferson, hey." She waved awkwardly. 

"Repunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair." He said dramatically. 

"Nuh uh." Emma shook her head. 

"But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the east, and Juliet is the sun-" 

"No, stop. Not the balcony scene from Romeo and Juliet." Emma groaned an interruption. "Go back to Repunzel!" 

  
Jefferson just smirked. "Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
Who is already sick and pale with grief,  
That thou her maid art far more fair than she:  
Be not her maid, since she is envious;  
Her vestal livery is but sick and green  
And none but fools do wear it; cast it off." At this point Jefferson began climbing the old vines that stretched across the side of her house. 

"Please, be careful. The last thing I need is a broken man on my property." Jefferson just laughed. 

  
"It is my lady, O, it is my love!  
O, that she knew she were!  
She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that?  
Her eye discourses; I will answer it.  
I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks:  
Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,  
Having some business, do entreat her eyes  
To twinkle in their spheres till they return.  
What if her eyes were there, they in her head?  
The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars,  
As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven  
Would through the airy region stream so bright  
That birds would sing and think it were not night.  
See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand!  
O, that I were a glove upon that hand,  
That I might touch that cheek!" He cupped her face. 

"Go away, Jefferson." She felt her face flush, but slapped his hand away nonetheless. 

"She speaks!" His eyes widened dramatically. Emma is considering pushing. But that is illegal.   
"O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art  
As glorious to this night, being o'er my head." 

"I hate you so much right now." 

  
"As is a winged messenger of heaven  
Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes  
Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him  
When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds  
And sails upon the bosom of the air." He invites himself into her room. 

She began slow clapping. "Brava! Amazing, Jefferson." 

"Thank you!" He smiled brightly. Obviously dismissing the sarcasm. 

"Help yourself out." She gestured at the window. "I'm busy."

"You shouldn't be cooped up in here. We're about to watch a movie join us." 

"I have a case-" 

"You're a PI." He reminded her. "You work on your own time."

Emma didn't understand this man. Why does he care so much that she wouldn't join them? This is why Neal is-was her boyfriend he stopped when she told him to, and left when she asked him too. 

"He doesn't sound like a very good man." Jefferson piped up. 

Emma stared in shock. Has she said that aloud? Damn her for being so careless. "Honestly, he isn't." 

"If you were mine I'll never let you spend any of your time alone." He confessed. "I'll hold any chance I got. Hell, I'll even let you sleep on the right side of the bed." 

"I do enjoy the view on the right." She joked. 

"Most important of all, I'll tell you I love you every waking day to every restless night. You know why?" She shook her head unable to find words. "Because it's true, and you deserve to be praised Emma. Worshipped even."

Emma stared breathlessly as he approached her. Sliding his hand behind her head, and pulled her in for a kiss. It started out shy, but quickly got heated. Their tongues roaming each other's mouths. She let out a breathy moan as he travelled down her neck with kisses. 

Both of his hands slid beneath her shirt, and undid her bra. He next freed her from her shirt. 

"No fair take off your shirt." She pouted. 

"Anything for you." He crossed his arms and gripped hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. Emma didn't expect him to be so fit. Jefferson had the tendency of always hiding beneath baggy clothing. 

Jefferson guided her to her bed. She laid out on her back with her legs spread wide as an invitation. Jefferson crawled atop of her his left gripped the udersids of her left breast as his mouth worked on the right. His hot breath, and wet tongue sent jolts all over hee body. 

His talented tongue traced against her hardening nipples. She let out a satisfied moan. Her legs wrapped around his waist , and ran her hands through his thick dark hair. 

"So.. beautiful, Emma." He smiled against bare chest. Emma felt his menacing hand slip past her jeans and panties. He slowly pressed his finger against her clit. 

She shouted out with surprise. His stupid smug face was inches away from hers she leaned in for a kiss, but he backed away. 

"I want to please you. This is all about you." Jefferson unwrapped her legs from his waist, and began to completely undress her. He immediately placed her legs over his shoulder and sucked at her cunt. She pressed against his tongue obviously enjoying the sensation. 

"I am c-close." She panted heavily. Jefferson simply hummed in reply. Her fingers pulled at his hair as she reached her climax.

"You are amazing." He praised her. 

"Me? I didn't do anything." 

"But you did, Emma. You allowed me to worship you." 

"How about I grant you a little worshipping." She gripped his hard length through his jeans. He hissed with pleasure. Emma placed herself on his lap and started grinding down on him. Jefferson threw his head back with a sexy moan that encouraged Emma to speed up. She nibbled at his collar bone his cock twitched in response. 

"You like that." She said mischief written all over her face. She licked along his neck, placing a few love bites here and there. 

"Emma, I'm about to-" She shut him up with a kiss.

"Take out your dick." She demands. He nods, and obeys. Emma was pleased at the sight out it. It was long, thick, and had a vein running along side it. Basically, it made her mouth water. 

She gripped the base and guided it into her mouth. She hummed with pleasure at it's delicious weight on her tongue. Her head bobbed slowly adjusting to the sensation, and began gaining speed. Emma wanted him all at once, but she also wanted to savour each moment. 

This wasn't about her though. It's about Jefferson, and what he wants is written all over his face. He wants to cum. As a final touch she sucked at his slit taking in all the precum. Without a warning Jefferson's cock erupted all over her face. 

She took two of his fingers; the index and the middle on, and swiped it along her face. She then sucked them into her mouth. Jefferson stared agape in wonder. 

"I think we've stalled enough." She sighed. "Let's clean up and join our kids." 

"Our kids." He repeated a like the sound of that. 

Sure her neighbor was perfect. Too perfect. Good with kids, great at cooking, and is mind blowing at sex no one needs to know about that just yet.) Most importantly he's her Romeo Montague impersonating perfect bastard. 

Emma smiled at Jefferson "Me too." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Leave a comment! (Those a very appreciated)  
> I do take requests!


End file.
